DARK PAYASEITOR OSCURO SOMBRÍO
by SnakeJafar
Summary: Este no es un fic de Ladybug cualquiera, contiene una de sus mejores aventuras y tus parejas favoritas de la serie, como Adrimylène, Chatanette, Tikkimoth, Choelila, AlcaldeJulekka y muchas más. (Parodia estúpida de Ladybug, de verdad, muy estúpida. Para esos días en los que odias el mundo y necesitas unas risas).


**DARK PAYASEITOR OSCURO SOMBRÍO**

 **Esta historia la escribimos entre mi hermana y yo un día que estábamos de risa, a modo de parodia de la serie "Prodigiosa: las aventuras de Ladybug", que nos encanta. Es una comedia absurda pero muy divertida (y algo malhablada). Me reí mucho escribiéndola. Otro día subiré la continuación.**

* * *

-Marinette ¿por qué estás tan contenta hoy?-preguntó Tikki, revoloteando alrededor de su amiga como un moscardón.

-¿Siempre tienes que saberlo todo, plasta?-replicó la chica de pelo azulado mientras lanzaba por los aires las cosas de su cajón, entre ellas fotos de Adrién, móviles de Adrién, el horario de Adrién, calzoncillos de Adrién…-¡Era broma, Tikki!-le dijo riendo, al ver la expresión de enfado de su kwami.

-A veces eres una rara, chica-Tikki se sentó sobre el busto de Adrién que Marinette había estado modelando a tamaño real. Ella tenía planeado continuar con las manos ese día.

-Si bueno, al menos no soy un bichejo cabezón mutante que habla-respondió Marinette escarbando entre los cajones. ¡A ver si lo encontraba de una vez!

-Bueno mutante sí que eres-respondió Tikki groseramente con su voz chillona-o más bien, _mutonta_.

-Jajajajajajajj, insecto de mierda-Marinette por fin encontró en el cajón lo que buscaba: unos zapatos sin suela, un nuevo y original diseño suyo, para que su Adrién pudiese sentir la hierba en los pies cuando caminase por el jardín de su mansión (primer piso a la derecha, ella también tenía un plano de su mansión memorizado).

Se levantó con los zapatos pero sin querer se golpeó con la estantería, tiró unos libros que cayeron sobre su mochila, que salió disparada, aplastó a Tikki, luego cayó sobre su repisa, le dio a la lámpara y está cayó sobre su cama y formó un incendio.

-¡Jopé!-exclamó Marinette, disgustada-¡A veces soy una torpe!

-G…gilip…-Tikki levantó la mochila y se incorporó como pudo.

-¡Lo siento mucho Tikki! ¡No quería hacerte daño!-Marinette la cogió entre sus manos.

-Sí, claro…-gruñó Tikki, escupiendo un piño.

¡RIIIIIING! La alarma resonó en aquel instante. Era el móvil de Marinette, que tenía una llamada perdida de Alya.

-¡Ostras!-Marinette dio un brinco y soltó a Tikki, que volvió a estamparse contra el suelo.

-Serás imbécil-gimió el kwami, dolorido.

-¡AYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! ¡NONONONONONO! ¡Llego tarde otra vez Tikki! ¡Alya me va a matar!-se desesperó Marinette, cuyos ojos casi se salían de las órbitas.

-Siempre dices eso, y aún no te ha matado. A ver si hay suerte esta vez-dijo Tikki con sarcasmo.

-¡Corre metete en el bolso que nos largamos!-Marinette la introdujo en su bolso a toda prisa pese a las protestas del bichito.

-¡Necesito algo de comer!-lloriqueó Tikki desde el bolso de Marinette-¡y a ver si cambias de bolso de vez en cuando! ¡Este ya lo he utilizado muchas veces! Literalmente…

-¡Ya comerás en la feria! ¡Ahora te esperas!-Marinette se puso su habitual chaqueta gris y se calzó-¡Alya nos espera! ¡Y es posible que también Adriéeen!-babeó imaginándose a su perfecto amor rubio.

-Nino también existe-dijo la voz de Tikki desde su bolso.

-Sí, pero a nadie le importa-Marinette agarró el teléfono y se dispuso a bajar.

-¡Marinette! ¿Va todo bien?-preguntó la voz de su madre desde el piso de abajo.

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué?-preguntó ella sorprendida.

-No sé, es que huele a quemado en tu habitación-señaló la señora Dupain-Cheng.

-¡LA CAMAAA!-gritó Tikki que se asomaba desde el bolso. Marinette había olvidado apagar el fuego.

-¡AAAAAAAAGH!-gritó la chica, corriendo a por agua.

* * *

Mucho más tarde de lo acordado, Marinette llegó a la feria. Tenía la cara algo chamuscada. Alya y Nino la esperaban al lado de un puesto de algodón de azúcar.

-¡Alya lo siento muchísimo! ¡Sé que he tardado un montón! ¡Pero es que no vas a creerte lo que me ocurrió!-dijo Marinette atropelladamente.

-¡No pasa nada Marinette! ¡Todo cool, chica!-dijo Alya, moviendo sus caderas-la feria abre a las seis y media, por eso te cité a las cuatro, contando con tus habituales dos horas de retraso ¡Nosotros acabamos de llegar!

Marinette enrojeció, muerta de vergüenza. Desde su bolso se pudo escuchar una risita maliciosa.

-Bueno pues muy bien-dijo finalmente la chica, recomponiéndose de su humillación-Nino me alegro de verte… ¿Y Adrién?

-Emmm si bueno-dijo Nino, algo molesto de que a su amiga no le importase un pimiento si él estaba o no-lo siento mucho Marinette, pero Adrién no ha podido venir. Su padre opina que las ferias pueden ser muy peligrosas y que además son de muy baja clase para él. Así que nanay.

-Bueno, su padre también dijo algo de que en las ferias la gente suele enfadarse y tener emociones negativas, y luego se rió de manera rarita. Yo no sé qué pensar-añadió Alya.

Marinette ya no los escuchaba. Miraba al suelo disgustada. Una vez más, su amor platónico no iba a presentarse. Una vez más, había fracasado. Una vez más, estaba sola. Una vez más…

-Looser-se escuchó decir a Tikki desde el bolso.

Marinette estaba aporreando el bolso, cuando le plantaron un algodón de azúcar delante de sus narices.

-¡Es el algodón de azúcar del amor!-dijo André desde su puesto.

-¿Tú no vendías helados?-se sorprendió Marinette.

-Ha sido un mal año-se lamentó André.

-¡Ey Marinette, mira! ¡Son Iván y Mylène!-señaló Alya.

-¡Y esos son Nathanael y Alyx!-señaló Nino.

-¡Y esos son Max y Kim!-dijo Alya.

-¡Y esos son el señor Damocles y el policía Rogers!-apuntó Nino, un poco extrañado.

-Siempre coincidimos con todo el mundo-se lamentó Alya-no hay privacidad en esta ciudad. Y eso que somos once millones de habitantes.

-Todos tienen pareja, menos yo-Marinette metió un poco de algodón de azúcar en el bolso, para que Tikki se lo pudiese comer.

-¿Qué es esto? Parece una compresa usada-se quejó Tikki.

-Cómetelo, señorita finolis-la reprendió Marinette.

-¿Con quién hablas chica?-le preguntó Alya, extrañada.

-Nada, nada, conmigo misma-disimuló Marinette. Desde su bolso se escuchó un eructo. Tikki estaba disfrutando bien del algodón de azúcar.

-Hoy estas rarita. Más de lo habitual-observó Alya. Pero al verla tan hundida, se acercó y la abrazó con cariño-¡Vamos Marinette! ¡Verás cómo te diviertes hoy! ¡Va actuar el payaso Ridick Cule! ¡Es lo más!

-Sí… me hará bien reírme-murmuró Marinette, aún disgustada.

-Pasa más algodón, que hay hambre-se escuchó a Tikki. Marinette fingió tener tos para que Alya no se diese cuenta.

* * *

En la Mansión Agreste, una especie de prisión de Alcatraz pero en versión pija, Adrién continuaba con sus lecciones de música. Como ya no podía dominar más el piano, había pasado a dedicarse al triángulo. Su padre tenía planeado que después profundizase en la zambomba y él silbato.

-Llevo ya tres horas con esto-se quejó Adrién-¿no me puedo ir a una disco, como la gente normal?

-En las discos hay reggaetón, y eso es muy peligroso para ti-replicó el señor Agreste, implacable-además también hay alcohol y drogas, que aunque es algo más inofensivo, también te puede afectar.

"Joder, mierda, puto viejo déjame largarme ya"-se quejó Adrién en su mente. Pero luego solo dijo-sí padre, como tú digas-y puso ojitos de bueno.

-Adrién quiero que hagas otras dos horas de triángulo interpretando la Para Elisa de Beethoven, y luego termina tus deberes escolares. Nathalie te avisará para cenar-ordenó el señor Agreste.

"Mierda, siempre igual. Menos mal que Nathalie por lo menos tiene buen culo"-pensó Adrién en su mente. Pero luego solo dijo-está bien padre-con gesto abatido.

-Te veré en la noche. Ahora tengo que ir…a hacer mis diseños-dijo el señor Agreste, marchándose con aire misterioso.

"Sí anda, vete a hacer puñetas mejor"-pensó Adrién. Cuando por fin estuvo solo, se tumbó en su cama, sacó su collage de fotos de Ladybug y se puso a observarlo-oh _mylady_ , como os amo-sacó la Barbie de Ladybug que también tenía oculta, y se puso a moverla por encima de su cabeza.

-Bueno ¿vale ya no?-intervino Plagg, que había estado oculto en la chaqueta del chico todo aquel tiempo-y a ver si me buscas un escondite mejor, que estoy harto de pasarme las horas pegado a tu pezón izquierdo.

-Oh Plagg ¡Cómo me gustaría que mi padre me comprendiera!-se lamentó Adrién.

-¿De qué asunto estamos hablando exactamente?-preguntó Plagg imaginándose otra cosa.

-¡Yo ya no soy un niño! ¡Quiero salir con mis amigos, y pasarlo bien!-Adrién observó la muñeca de Ladybug y luego a su amigo kwami.

-Que no eres un niño ya lo sé, que un día me tocó esconderme en tu pantalón-se quejó Plagg-anda, dame un poco de camembert.

Adrién encendió su móvil IPhone infinito y se puso a mirar el Instagram. Había fotos de Nino, Alya y Marinette (alias la sujetavelas) en la feria, subiéndose a la noria y a los coches de choque. Chasqueó la lengua abatido.

-Esa Marinette parece buena chica-insinuó Plagg, revoloteando y posándose en los rubios cabellos del chico-a lo mejor haríais buena pareja-el kwami ya sabía que la chica era en realidad Ladybug.

-Oh no, Marinette es solo una buena amiga-replicó Adrién, sonriendo con candidez.

-Subnormal…-murmuró Plagg.

-¡No es justo que ellos estén ahí pasándolo tan bien y yo esté aquí encerrado!-finalmente, decidido, Adrién se incorporó, y fue hacia la cristalera del fondo, cuyas ventanas, sospechosamente, no tenían picaportes, para evitar que se suicidase-¡Plagg, es la hora de transformarse!

-¡Primero el camembert!-exigió el kwami, sentándose al lado de la Barbie de Ladybug.

-Está bieeeen-Adrién abrió uno de sus cajones, quitó la ropa que tenía de astuta tapadera y sacó un pedazo de queso que le lanzó al gato-Nathalie se piensa que soy un guarro cuando le toca lavarme esa ropa, porque huele a rayos.

-No te quejes que así eres un poco masculino de vez en cuando-replicó el kwami, engullendo el camembert y haciendo un ruido repugnante al tragarlo.

-¡Bueno, pues vamos allá! ¡PLAGG, GARRAS FUERAAAAA!-el kwami se metió dentro del anillo de Adrién y lo transformó, poniéndose su antifaz de gato, orejas y cola falsa y mallas negras ajustadas-ugh, esto aprieta un poco hoy-dijo Chat Noir intentando reajustarse la tela de la entrepierna-¡En fin, a pasarlo bien!

Pocos después abandonaba la mansión Agreste saltando en su palo alargador, con el que sin querer le aplastó un callo a una pobre ancianita.

* * *

-¡Yuhuuuuu! ¡La montaña rusa ha sido lo más!-gritó Alya, emocionada-¡No había sentido tanta adrenalina desde que casi me momifican!

-¡Síiiii!-Nino estaba tan animado que no se había dado cuenta de que había perdido su gorra roja.

-Ha estado genial-dijo Marinette contenta, mientras en su bolso Tikki vomitaba todo el algodón de azúcar.

-¡Vaya giro! ¡Vaya curvas! ¡Qué pena que Adrién se lo haya perdido!-exclamó Nino.

-¿Quién dice que me lo he perdido?-se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos. Todos se giraron sorprendidos para encontrarse con Adrién. El chico sonreía con timidez.

-¡Adrién, macho! ¡Has venido!-Nino corrió a abrazar a su amigo.

-No podía perderme una ocasión así-respondió Adrién, encogiéndose de hombros.

Marinette le miraba como hipnotizada. Para ella todos los demás habían desaparecido, y solo estaba Adrién, flotando en un lago de aguas rosadas rodeado de flores multicolores y abejitas danzarinas. Tuvo que plantearse si el algodón de azúcar de André llevaba alguna cosa rara.

-¡Marinette!-la saludó el rubio, sacándola de su ensimismamiento-¿qué tal te va?

Ella parpadeó lentamente. Se había quedado en blanco.

-Emmmmm….-dijo, sin saber qué hacer.

-Bloooooooooogh-se escuchó a Tikki potar en su bolso. Marinette palideció.

-Vaya… pues me alegro-dijo Adrién, mirándola extrañado.

-¡Ey chicos, el payaso Ridick Cule va a actuar ahora!-les avisó Mylène desde lejos.

-¿Está pesada por qué se acopla?-preguntó Alya, suspirando.

-¡Vamos a verlo!-les animó Nino, tirando de ellos. Marinette les siguió, muerta de vergüenza.

-¡Tikki! ¡Has hecho que parezca tonta delante de Adrién!-regañó la chica a su kwami.

-Te aseguro que es mejor lo que he hecho yo que cualquier cosa que hubieras podido decir tú-respondió Tikki, limpiándose los restos de vómito.

-¡Encima me has manchado todo el bolso, asquerosa!-se desesperó Marinette.

-Tampoco pasa nada, no hay nada dentro, porque yo no dejo hueco a más cosas-se encogió de hombros el bichito.

-Marinette, no te quedes atrás-la llamó Adrién, y ella dio un bote, extasiada.

-¿Has oído? ¡Quiere que vaya con él!-susurró fuera de sí.

-Querrá tenerte vigilada, que le das miedo-apuntó Tikki. Marinette cerró el bolso con saña.

* * *

La gente estaba reunida en torno al payaso Ridick Cule. Era un tipo gordinflón de aspecto simpático, con un sombrero de colores y pompones, y la cara pintada de blanco, con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Todos atentos al payaso Ridick Cule! ¡Se van a partir el culo de la risa!-dijo el payaso con su voz de pito.

-¿Nuestros culos no están ya partidos?-preguntó Adrién con su habitual encanto estúpido.

-Tío, mira que eres tonto-respondió Nino.

-¡Ahá! ¡Ahá!-el payaso comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro gastando bromas al público: al director Damocles le pintó la barba de colores, al señor Ramier le regaló un globo en forma de paloma, y a Julekka la asustó con una bocina con sonidos de animales-¡Ahá, ahá, el payaso Ridick Cule!

-¡Es muy gracioso! ¡A ver si nos hace una broma a nosotros!-se rió Nino.

-Mi móvil que no lo toque-dijo Alya, guardándose el teléfono recelosa.

-¡Y vosotros dos, enamorados! ¡Es hora de haceros un regalo!-el payaso se acercó hacia Nino y Alya, que sonrieron tímidamente, dándose la mano con cariño-¡No, vosotros no, incordios! ¡Digo ellos!-señaló a Marinette y Adrién, que abrieron los ojos como platos.

-¡¿Nosotros?!-repitieron, asombrados.

-¡Claro! ¡Venid aquí, pillines! ¡Que ya sabemos que estáis de rollo!-el payaso se puso entre ellos y sacó de su abrigo rojo un enorme corazón también rojo, y con puntos negros-¡El gran corazón de Ridick Cule!

-Vaya Marinette… parece que estamos destinados-bromeó Adrién, sonrojado, mientras sujetaba el corazón ayudado por la chica.

-Je, je, je… que va…-contestó ella, más colorada todavía.

-¡Ridick Cule!-gritó el payaso, y el corazón estalló en mil pedazos, manchándolos de un pringue de gelatina de colores.

-Agggh-Adrién se separó de Marinette, empapado por el repugnante líquido.

-¡Ñam!-se relamió Plagg desde el bolsillo interior de su americana.

El público prorrumpió en risotadas al verles así, pero Marinette no reía. Estaba muerta de vergüenza… y dolida. No sabía por qué, pero aquel corazón estallando en pedazos la había hecho sentirse muy, muy mal. Simbolizaba muy bien lo que ocurría con su amor por el chico.

-Marinette ¿estás bien?-preguntó Adrién, acercándose a ella. Marinette le miró sin comprender ¿se estaba preocupando por ella? ¿le importaba?-voy a limpiarte.

Sacó un pañuelo y la limpió el pringue de la cara. Marinette se sentía en la gloria mientras él frotaba su pañuelo contra el pegote repugnante. Era todo tan romántico.

-¿Mejor?-sonrió Adrién finalmente. Le había dejado todo el pelo revuelto y la cara roja de frotar. Parecía una borracha peligrosa.

-Claro que mejor…-dijo ella casi en trance. Como vio que él la miraba extrañado intentó corregirse-¡Quiero decir que sí que eres el mejor! ¡Nonononono, que yo soy mejor! ¡Que podrías mejorar!

-Ya desbarra-se lamentó Alya.

"Debe tener un retraso, pobrecica. Al menos está buena"-pensó Adrién en su mente. Pero luego solo dijo-bueno, pues me alegro mucho. Si quieres podría acompañarte a que termines de arreglarte. Y de paso me limpio yo también.

Marinette no podía creérselo. ¡La estaba pidiendo salir! Bueno, no exactamente, quizás lo estuviese exagerando un poco, pero al menos iban a ir solos hasta el baño. Por algo se empieza. "Adrién es tan mono… mi caballero ideal"-pensó la chica para sus adentros, llena de amor.

"Con un poco de suerte hay alguna cabina libre y nos liamos"-pensó Adrién, mientras exteriormente la sonreía con dulzura.

-No tardéis mucho en volver, que os perderéis el número final-les dijo Alya, sonriendo pícaramente.

-Está bien…-respondió Adrién, pero alguien los interrumpió.

-¡ADRIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡Adrién, soy yo, Chloe!-los alaridos de Chloe resonaron por toda la feria mientras la chica más mimada y consentida y malcriada de París se abría paso a empujones seguida de su esclava amiga, Sabrina.

-¿Qué hace aquí Chloe?-preguntó Marinette, enfurruñada.

-¡Ey Chloe, me alegro de verte!-la saludó Adrién amablemente, mientras en su interior pensaba "Ufff, mejor todavía, doble lío para la noche".

-¡Adrién, tienes que venir conmigo a la zona vip de la feria! ¡Mi papá la ha reservado especialmente para nosotros!-chilló Chloe dando saltitos de emoción.

"Zorra"-pensó Marinette.

-Me encantaría Chloe-replicó Adrién-pero es que tengo que acompañar a Marinette primero al baño-Marinette se colocó detrás de Adrién con gesto triunfal, mientras el rubio pensaba "Vamos paso a paso hombre; primero una y ya luego la otra".

-¿Marinette?-ladró Chloe-Esa no necesita ayuda para meterse en el váter, su hogar.

-Solo me meteré allí para buscar tu gracia, gilipollas-respondió Marinette con desdén.

-Uyuyuyuy-murmuró Alya, preocupada, mientras Nino alzaba las manos, expectante.

-En el váter también está la mierda-siguió Chloe-es decir, lo que venden tus padres en tu puta panadería.

-Que ingeniosa Chloe, seguro que tú en tu súper hotel tienes un váter de oro para clonarte, perdón, para cagar-replicó Marinette, más enfurecida.

-¿Qué asco todo no?-comentó Nino.

-¡Tú cállate, morocho!-le insultó Chloe.

-¡No te metas con él, rubia de bote!-la espetó Marinette.

-Habló la única persona conocida que tiene el pelo azul-apuntó Sabrina con ironía.

-¿A la cuatrojos esta le ha preguntado alguien algo?-preguntó Marinette con malicia-me acabó de dar cuenta de que existe…

-Que guay, algún día Adrién se dará cuenta de que existes tú-replicó Sabrina, implacable.

-Y a lo mejor tú te das cuenta de que eres una masoquista y Chloe tu dominatrix-intervino Alya defendiendo a su amiga.

-¡La otra gorda tenía que hablar también!-saltó Chloe.

-Gorda, pero no tabla-contestó Alya, y Chloe enrojeció de rabia.

-Chicas, no os peleéis-trató de detenerlas Adrién, aunque en realidad estaba cachondo.

-¡Chloe, guarra!-gritó Tikki desde el bolso de Marinette, y Chloe creyéndose que había sido la chica la soltó un tortazo.

-¡Para que aprendas, croissant!-chilló Chloe, pero en ese instante Alya la tiró de la coleta.

-Llamando a tu inteligencia ¡Ding dong!-dijo Alya tirando más fuerte del cabello.

Sabrina saltó encima de Alya y comenzó a propinarle puñetazos en el rostro. Acto seguido Marinette se tiró sobre la pierna de Sabrina y la mordisqueó, a la vez que Chloe tiraba de las coletas de Marinette y le clavaba las uñas en la cara.

-Pelea de gatas, bro-le dijo Adrién a Nino, que estaba horrorizado.

-¡Voy para allá!-dijo Mylène, pero enseguida la apartaron de la pelea de una patada, y se fue llorando.

Después de un sanguinario cuarto de hora de golpes y puñetazos el jefe de policía Rogers las separó a las cuatro, consiguiendo imponer el orden.

-¡Hala, ya puedes largarte, petarda!-la gritó Marinette.

-¡Que te parto el jepeto, hija de puta!-gritaba Chloe, a la que sujetaban entre Adrién y el presentador de televisión parecido a Don Limpio, que también casualmente estaba allí.

-¡Ven aquí si tienes coño!-contestaba Marinette, envalentonada.

-¡Capullaaaaaaaa!-gritaba Chloe-¡Y para que lo sepáis, mi papá cerrará esta feria! ¡Estáis todos fuera! ¡El número se terminó!

-¿Quéeee?-dijeron todos, horrorizados.

-¡Lo que habéis oído, mendrugos! ¡FUERAAAAA!-chilló Chloe, mientras Sabrina trataba de calmarla.

Instantes después el padre de Chloe (el alcalde, también conocido como el capo) mandó cerrar, demoler, quemar y destruir la feria, y los echó a todos fuera.

-Espero que esto no afecte a mi popularidad en las próximas elecciones-comentó el alcalde mientras la gente era expulsada-que ya después de cancelar el concierto de una cantante, extorsionar al director de un colegio y joderles a todos la vida me temo que no voy a ser un buen político.

-¡Que les den!-gritó Chloe.

-¡Chloe! ¡No puedes hacernos esto!-Adrién se enfrentó a su amiga, disgustado.

-Lo siento mucho Adriencito, pero agradéceselo a la pastelera de suburbio esta-contestó Chloe con maldad.

-¿Y qué hay de mí?-intervino el payaso Ridick Cule, corriendo hacia el alcalde-¡Aún no he hecho mi número final! ¡No es justo!

El alcalde miró a Chloe, que negó con la cabeza sin piedad.

-Lo siento, pero tendrá que hacerlo otro día amigo-dijo el acalde.

-¡No puede hacerme esto!-se lamentó Ridick Cule-¡No es divertido!

-¡Jajajajaja, pues a mí sí me lo parece!-se burló Chloe, y el payaso la miró aterrado-¡Hasta otra, payaso comoseaquetellames!

Y se fueron en su limusina de lujo, dejándolo ahí tirado.

-Oh no…-balbuceó el payaso Ridick Cule, destrozado. La tristeza lo embargó, pero a nadie se le pudo ocurrir lo que instantes después iba a sucederle…

* * *

En una zona oculta de la ciudad, una enorme ventana circular se abrió lentamente, dejando entrar en la oscura cripta una azulada luz fantasmal.

ÑEEEEEEECCK

-¡La mierda!-exclamó Hawk Moth, furioso-¡Esta ventana se ha vuelto a atascar otra vez! ¡Joder!

Mientras los diabólicos akumas revoloteaban por la sala y se chocaban unos con otros, Hawk Moth cogió el móvil y llamó a Nathalie, que llamó a unos obreros del grupo Ventanol y le arreglaron la persiana a Hawk Moth.

-Ya está, menos mal-gruñó el diabólico súper villano-vamos a lo importante ¿a ver, quién está cabreado hoy?

Vio con su magia que estaba cabreada una profesora cuyo alumno le había vuelto a cagar en los deberes, pero le pareció poco apropiado otorgarle poderes en relación a su problema, así que se fijó en el payaso Ridick Cule.

-Vaya vaya-siseó Hawk Moth malignamente-vaya vaya, la cobaya. Notó sentimientos de ira, rabia, enfado, mosqueo y cabreo en general. Ideal para uno de mis akumas. ¡Ven aquí, akuma!

Los akumas andaban en su época de celo, así que estaban empecinados en sobarse los unos contra los otros. Hawk Moth tuvo que subirse a un taburete y agarrar a uno.

-Sí que estamos hoy toca narices-murmuró resignado mientras le sujetaba-¡Hala venga, el tinte!-el akuma se volvió negro, por lo que su abdomen aumentó de tamaño, y echó a volar hacia la ventana, aunque chocó con el cristal y le dejó una mancha bastante fea. Hawk Moth cogió una bayeta y un trapo-de verdad, hay veces que me desespero.

El akuma sobrevoló la ciudad de París buscando ávidamente a su presa, pero fue devorado por una despiadada paloma, así que Hawk Moth mandó otro que por fin se posó en el desdichado payaso de feria.

Ridick Cule levantó la mirada súbitamente, escuchando la hipnótica voz de Hawk Moth en su cabeza.

-Dark Payaseitor Oscuro Sombrío-dijo la voz-soy Hawk Moth. Te concedo el poder de gastar cualquier broma, por pesada o peligrosa que sea. A cambio tú me traerás una cosa: los prodigios de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

-¿Dónde se compran?-preguntó Dark Payaseitor Oscuro Sombrío.

-No hombre, que se los tienes que robar-replicó Hawk Moth, perplejo.

-Era una broma, jo, jo, jo-rió Dark Payaseitor Oscuro Sombrío. Entonces un extraño líquido negruzco lo cubrió por completo, y terminó su diabólica transformación.

Dark Payaseitor Oscuro Sombrío vestía con un extraño estilo punky y tenía un antifaz en forma de mariposa negra (lo habitual en los esbirros de Hawk Moth). Lucía una gran nariz roja (que era donde se encontraba el akuma) y un vestido rojo con botones de múltiples colores.

-¡JAJEJAJUJOJIJUAJE!-rió el desquiciado Dark Payaseitor Oscuro-¡Ladybug y Chat Noir, preparaos para sufrir un horrible ataque de risa con mis bromas pesadas, aunque en verdad nunca me hayáis hecho nada!

Y dando un gran salto, cubrió con su sombra a los desgraciados e intrascendentes parisinos, que empezaron a chillar y huyeron a sus casas a comer croissant.

* * *

 **En fin muy chorrada todo pero espero que os haya sacado una risa. Me hizo mucha gracia cuando escribimos la parte de Adrién especialmente. ¡Gracias por leer, y dejad un review, que me interesa mucho vuestra opinión!**


End file.
